Clones Have More Fun
by ghostanimal
Summary: Oneshot: "What the hell!" Sam sputtered, wiping her lips as she stared at the halfa that was grinning sheepishly in front of her. DxS


**Discl****aimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

**Summary: "What the hell!" Sam sputtered, wiping her lips as she stared at the halfa that was grinning sheepishly in front of her.**

**Rating: T  
**

**Inspiration: Dani is Danny's clone.  
**

**Pairings: DxS  
**

**Warnings: You'll see. -doesn't want to give spoilers-  
**

**Other Notes: This is Post-PP. Danielle has been adopted by the Fentons and is a year younger than Danny. Second oneshot before I finished ALL fanfictions with the INCOMPLETE status on them.**

**Also, I believe this is the first pairing of it's kind.  
**

* * *

Danny snuggled his face into Sam's shoulder and kissed her neck the second Danielle went upstairs. She giggled and tilted her head, letting him kiss and suck on her neck. The seventeen year old lovebirds were in Danny's living room, "watching" a movie. The two grew since then, Sam now had beautiful hair that almost went to her waist, though she kept her normal outfit. Danny switched his old shirt for his Fun Danny shirt and let his hair grow to Fun Danny length. Sam wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and ran his hands through his dark hair. After giving his girlfriend a hickey, he moved his lips to meet her lips and kissed her deeply. They continued to make-out, Sam's hands moving through his hair with Danny's hands up her shirt.

"Ew."

They immediately snapped apart when they heard Danielle's teasing laughter. Danny blushed.

"Don't you have a sleepover upstairs?" Danny grumbled. "You know. In _your_ room?"

"Looks like you're about to have a sleepover too," Danielle teased before moving into the kitchen. "Besides, I'm making popcorn."

Danny rolled his eyes at her before moving in to kiss Sam again.

"Danny!" Maddie called up the basement stairs. "Can you come here for a moment sweetie?"

"Coming!" Danny yelled, quickly kissing Sam before jogging downstairs. Danielle saw this as her chance. Pressing start on the microwave, she then skipped into the living room, where Sam was fixing her shirt slightly.

"Hey Danielle," Sam greeted cheerfully, turning a bit red when she took notice of Danielle. Danielle smirked and hopped on the couch next to her.

"Whatcha watching?" Danielle asked. She laughed at Sam when she had to hit the info button to figure it out. Sam turned a bit darker red. "No idea huh?"

"Not a clue," Sam admitted. Danielle scooted a bit closer to lean against Sam lazily.

"So you love Danny, huh?"

"A lot," Sam said in a dreamy tone.

"What about him?" Danielle wanted to know.

"His dark black hair, his sweet personality, that smile," Sam sighed heavily, off in dream-land. She was snapped out of it when they heard Danny's footsteps coming up the stairs. Danny rushed into the room, immediately slowing to a walk and grinning at them.

"How are my favorite ladies?" he asked, walking behind the couch and leaning to kiss each of their cheeks.

"Fine."

"Great."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"I'll get your popcorn," Danny offered, moving into the kitchen.

"That's another thing," Sam murmured, staring at him as he left the room. "Isn't he a gentleman?"

Without warning, Danielle smashed her lips against Sam's. Sam sat still in shock. For a moment, she kissed back before immediately pushing the younger off her.

"What the hell!" Sam sputtered, wiping her lips as she stared at the halfa that was grinning sheepishly in front of her.

"You girls okay?" Danny yelled from the kitchen.

"We're fine!" Danielle called back.

"What the hell was that for?" Sam hissed at Danielle.

"I'm Danny's clone. I'm exactly like him in every way minus my gender," Danielle reminded her. "I have his interests, his love of spaces, even his crushes."

Sam stared at Danielle in shock as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen door. Danny walked out soon after with Danielle's bowl of popcorn, which he gave her after taking a handful.

"Enjoy," he told her.

"Thank you!" Danielle chirped before rushing up the stairs with the bowl of popcorn.

Sam stared up at Danielle's retreating form before shaking her head. Her confusion and all similar emotions were wiped away when she felt Danny feed her a piece of popcorn. She giggled and kissed him.


End file.
